


Another Life ( MonoxLego ship)

by Azusa06



Category: MonoxLego (Heaven & Hell Roman Company, 천계지부 로망컴퍼니 | Heaven & Hell Roman Company (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fanfiction, Heaven & Hell, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Smut, Non Canon Ship, Non-Canon Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa06/pseuds/Azusa06
Summary: Pairing : "Mono and Lego" from (Mum's Heaven and Hell Roman Company)Synopsis:  Lego's suppressed feelings let loose to the end, giving Mono an indescribable emotion he can't figure out exactly.(This is likely an alternate ending from the original series^^/)
Relationships: Lego & Rose (Heaven & Hell Roman Company), Lego/Mono (Heaven & Hell Roman Company), Mono/Lego eventual
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**One.**

The darkening clouds are gradually dimming the surrounding, together but unbeknownst to no one the uncontainable emotions surging to come out but in the form of clear liquid threatening to escape from those topaz-liked orbs----undeniably beautiful yet starts to have a blurry sight from the betraying yet genuine emotions.

In a rooftop full of delivery boxes and blocks left unattended, someone in a side sat in silence. Almost clamping himself from the chilling breeze, his short trimmed crimson hair is lightly fluttering in the air. He seemed calm but only him alone knew how his innerself is slowly crumbling into pieces.

A thunder strucked to the pole near him, creating a loathsome scream and surprising flash of light yet Lego, who is in deep thought cannot be easily disturbed----in his moment of confusion and chaos that willows in his heart nonstop.

"Keh. I wonder when will it pours... "  
Lego uttered to himself whilst hugging his knees,

And not long after as his wish was granted. The rain gradually touched Lego's wholesome, leaving cold caresses.

_" I'm sure you know, but I don't like you..."_

As soon as those words replayed on his mind, all the heaviness that weighed in his heart gave up all at once.

Amidst the calm and coldness of the rain, Lego with dropped head letting himself to be soaked------ trembled, sniffed and hicked, he decided to let loose of the painful emotions he is holding up till now, how his heart is throbbing he is afraid as well his heart might be unable to be fixed anymore from how shattered it is by the moment.

" Damnit. If only-------

Been in the rain for several minutes, Lego immediately realized that the rain had stop pouring on him and sensed as someone had approached him...  
And so he looked up.

**[TBC]**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.MonoXLego -Another Time**

" ...R--Rose?"

Lego muttered looking up at his childhood friend sparing him an umbrella,

  
  
  


Rose bore a displeased countenance as she dragged Lego away from the rain.

  
  
  


They both sat resting their backs in the wall near the door area, Lego remain quiet with dropped head as Rose spoke up,

  
  
  


" What in the heavens are you soaking in the rain for??"

Lego instead of answering Rose, just trembled starting to sob again on his clamped knees.

  
  


Rose tearfully watched her childhood friend sobbed tormentingly, she knew Lego so well, she knew how wasted Lego felt.

  
  


Rose wanted to help but she know nothing to heal a torn feelings.

  
  
  


" Lego.... please calm down. I'm here, ok? Tell me your burdens, I'll listen. "

Rose coaxed while tapping Lego's shoulders but Lego only sobbed more then muttered,

  
  
  


" I.....a-am so s-stupid. Damnit."

  
  
  


" No. You're not! "

  
  
  
  


" Haha-ha... p-athetic ..this is all m-my fault. "

Lego stuttered, belittling himself more, just making Rose who's listening to have her own heart throb as well, she swayed her head inducing complaint.

  
  
  
  


" No...no. Lego, you just loved someone who wasn't worth your love."

And Lego flinched,

  
  
  


" W-what are you---- "

  
  


Rose sighed before interrupting,

  
  
  


" Do you think I wouldn't know? Between you and that shapeshifting team leader? I'm sorry... I should have warn or confront him when I know you really well. "

  
  
  
  
  


" W-what. No, don't apologize, Rose."

  
  
  
  


" Yet.... I never really expected for you to ... develop such feelings for that tease scum. Tsk! All he do is to tease you... capture you ----ah but even if you're always sneaking from work and always traveling from different worlds, its fine for me since I knew you already and for that means I'm confident you'll never get to realize some feelings for Mono ... "

  
  
  


" But.. we're both wrong. "

Lego interrupted in a murmur.

  
  
  
  


(TBC)

**3.MonoxLego- Another Time**

The rain had cease and a lot of clouds delightfully formed,

  
  
  
  
  


" That... newcomer.."

Rose reeled to Lego as she assumed he is referring to Baron.

  
  
  
  


" He is... I mean, Mono and him..."

Lego added calmly.

  
  
  


Rose nodded, actually she had heard before about the affairs of Mono, if her memory still serves her right but that name ' Baron' was mentioned and essentially, left an indescribable but surely strong impression from Mono----- like that name or someone is actually important to him. And now, as Rose had met Baron within the company, he is sometimes with Mono. Rose knew it, there's definitely something between them.

  
  
  
  


Rose wouldn't actually care even one bit but not long after as that Baron came to the company, Rose had already realized that her childhood friend, Lego has already been captivated by that cunning-in-every-ways Mono, her team leader in actuality.

  
  
  
  


Rose never anticipated such day would come like this, she is fine at first as she watched sometimes when Mono would tease and corner whenever he caught sight of Lego. She is confident as Lego wouldn't harbour such feelings for she thought Mono is simply a sly fox messing up with Lego. So what's likeable about that?

  
  
  


But now, she got all wrong. Maybe it is the 'attention' that caught Lego off guard after all.

The attention that no matter how in any sense, be it in a teasing or caring way, she concluded that perhaps it is really impossible even on such a not-so-little time.

  
  
  


" W-well.... err-- "

Rose stammered as Lego is actually correct in his suspicion.

  
  
  


" He said... I easily fall for someone that---------"

  
  


" So what!? It's not a big deal though! It is more agitating to show attention towards someone but doesn't have the intention of taking responsibility!! "

Rose huffed, furious that she wants to go to Mono right now and give him a good beating.

  
  
  


" Keh... what are you talking about, Rose... He only thought of me as a plaything that he would throw away anytime.

  
  


I knew it... from the s-start yet I----- I still... f-fell for him."

And once again, Rose witnessed as tears escaped from Lego's topaz-liked orbs.

  
  
  


" Lego... "

Rose uttered as she hugged Lego in a side, tapping his back for comfort.

  
  
  
  


" Lego... he is not worth your tears, you deserve to be cherish... he is an asshole for making you like this. Forget about him there's still a lot out there who is better and deserving for you... "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" B-but I... only want him... "

Lego in between agony, candidly confessed to Rose.

  
  


(TBC) ;_;

**4.MonoXLego -Another Time**

"Isn't.... there any c-chance?"

Rose reluctantly asked out of nowhere, she slowly let go of Lego as she turn to gaze at the sky.

  
  
  
  


Rose had watched Lego since childhood, she knew how mischievous Lego is, how he always sneak out to travel to different dimensions and had a smile when he return after his journeys. Lego truly enjoy going to different worlds, he is always excited to see peculiar things and beings------ it satiate his wanderlust.

  
  
  
  


Traveling through his wings to reach a whole new dimensions and at the same time, seeking something or someone that would give his heart a skipbeat. A lot of things made Lego captivated but the sad part of his personality is once he love, it'll be hard for him to get out from that premises, times may come he would be taken advantage of, be imprison helplessly adding to a fact that even though he has been always experiencing a lot of things-----he has still this candid innocence that makes him so easy to be played at, that personality of his made Mono to have his way to mess with Lego although Mono perhaps didn't meant to provoke his heart yet it ended up like that anyway.

  
  


Rose smiled in bittersweet and thought,

  
  
  
  
  


When was the last time I saw Lego cried like this from a brokenheart? I thought he had learn his lessons...

  
  
  


Well, she scratched her thoughts, she is not complaining towards Lego's hobbies or wanderlust. She better knew than anyone why is he like that...

  
  
  
  


Back when they're still seven years old, Rose visited Lego's household and horribly witnessed the crying Lego clutching his without-breathe father on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


Rose immediately approached and surprisingly saw Lego's father had a lot of dark cracks on his face and arms, she thought if their house was being assaulted, she looked around yet there's no signs of broken and crashed things,

  
  
  
  
  


" Father! D-dont leave m-me! F-father! " Lego never ceased sobbing until he fainted.

  
  
  
  


Rose eventually found out from Lego that her mom left them and from severe disappointment and agony, his father died. Rose thought that it may be the cause but she can't forget those dark cracks on Lego's father thus she did a lot of research and found out that when a demon's heart experience severe grief or agony, there's a case when their heart cannot take it anymore so it'll bleed inside while signs outside will be a lot of dark cracks on their skins and eventually, if not attended or comforted, it'll cause them death.

That case doesn't apply to all demons just coincidentally, Lego's bloodline belonged to that.

(TBC)

**5\. MonoXLego- Another Time**

"Chance....? Definitely none. "

Rose, been in her own thoughts flinched as Lego spoke suddenly,

  
  
  


" What? How did you know ? Say you haven't try anything, are you? Why not confront him? "

Rose coaxed,

  
  
  


" Waste of time... I told you already, I'm nothing to him."

  
  
  
  
  


" Stop belittling yourself, will you?!

Perhaps that may be the case or not, still he's at fault for making you like this! "

Lego was surprised but all he could do in the moment is to bloom a bittersweet smile with his glistening eyes,

  
  
  
  
  


" Actually... he knew it already.

B-before I could tell him my feelings, and so, he beat around the bush then that ends. "

  
  
  
  


" What? What do you mean, Lego? "

Rose with displeased look demanded,

  
  
  
  
  


" He simply said, ' I'm sure y'know, I don't like you'. "

Lego tried hard to sound nonchalant although his heart is likely being clenched by big hands----utterly aching from those words.

  
  
  
  
  


" Is t-that so? Afterwards? What happened next ?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lego helplessly shrugged his shoulders as he hugged his knees again, his soaked clothes is gradually drying from the breeze.

  
  
  
  


" Ha!? You mean that's it?! After hearing those hellsht words from him you were liked choked on your own so you had left it like that? You let that retard say those to you but you didn't have the chance to explain your part to him?!

Lego that is unfair! He should better know every single part of your feelings!"

Rose exclaimed in aghast almost shaking Lego's shoulders from hysteria.

  
  
  
  
  
  


" For what..? That's too much uninteresting. " Lego nonchalantly expressed, he can't sunk lower than that. He can't be more pitiful in Mono's eyes than that...

  
  
  
  
  


" Or else that monster will be more delighted. Keh."

Lego expressed to himself in a low tone.

  
  
  
  


" Pardon? "

Rose asked in flummoxed.

  
  
  


All of a sudden, Lego stood up and in his hand materialized a paper.

  
  
  


" Rose, please sign this ...for me. "

Lego expressed as he handed the paper to Rose with a pen.

Rose got the paper and widened her eyes as she read what is the paper's purpose, she immediately exclaimed,

" Isn't this a resignation paper?! Lego you don't have to quit! I , we need you in the company! "

Lego is starting to feel guilty yet he had made up his mind, strengthened his will as he replied,

" I'm sorry Rose. Please sign it for me. " Lego asked again, Rose is able to approve his resignation letter as she is someone who's an important staff adding to a fact that Rose is deemed as very reliable by Mono, the dept. team leader, Lego thought it'll be fine to have approve by Rose herself.

  
  


" Is it because you don't want to see him anymore?! I'll accept a leave permission but not a resignation letter! Lego please think about it more properly!!"

Rose pleaded until Lego's willful face softened, Rose thought it'll change his mind but,

  
  


" Rose , I beg you... not as a subordinate ...but as a childhood friend..."

(TBC)

**6.MonoXLego- Another Time**

_ Swiftly flying through the unending galaxies passing a lot of dimensions until his pitch-black wings flutter in a breeze, various birds flew with him, Lego had enter a very radiant realm which is his most favourite dimensions of all ------------the human's realm. _

  
  
  


_ He has been flying in midair until his topaz-liked eyes spotted a child under an intertwining tree called " Oak Linden Tree". He was curious so he decided to approached and landed in a side near the child. _

  
  


_ The child is coughing nonstop with a very paled countenance whilst digging into the hard ground. Beside the child lies a lot of folded papers seemed to be letters. Lego thought what are those for and what is this child digging into the ground. _

  
  
  
  


_ Until not a minute passed as the child reeled its head to face Lego crouching in a side watching intently. _

_ " Oh Hi. Would you mind to help me dig my time capsule?" _

_ The child expressed to him with a gentle smile yet his face seems to be almost withering. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " Why should I help you------------ wait! You can see me?!!" Lego rattled as he stood up. He has been to a lot of place and it's a common norm to be invisible into places you're not from in order not to interfere with the balance of time and space yet it is a first for Lego to meet a human who is able to see unnatural things like himself since he is a stranger to the human realm. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Mm! I can see spirits like you. " _

_ The child exclaimed, _

  
  
  


_ " Spirit?! I'm not a spirit! And aren't you a-afraid? " Lego replied hesitating, _

  
  
  
  
  


_ The child intently stare at him head to toe then concluded, _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ " Hmm... I see, you are a devil spirit? You have black wings and tail but you look normal aside from those. No you're not scary, and I'm not afraid since I'm used to seeing a lot though hihihi ~ " _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " Keh- aren't you a strange one kid..." _

  
  
  
  


_ " You know, mr. Devil. This is my last day of living. " _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " What? What do you mean? " _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ " The doctor said it. As you see, I have an incurable disease so please help me dig out the time capsule here so I can store my letters. " _

  
  
  
  


_ And so, Lego helplessly helped the child to get his time capsule from the ground. _

  
  
  
  


_ " Here it is! " The child exclaimed as he dusted the box and opened. _

  
  
  
  


_ " So that's what you're saying a time capsule?" _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " Mm! Wait you don't know this? A time capsule is like your secret box where you can store things which is precious to you." _

  
  
  
  


_ " So those letters are precious to you ? " Lego asked pointing the letters beside. _

  
  
  
  


_ " Yes, these letters were from my older sister Nette which is in Scotland, living faraway from me." _

  
  
  
  


_ " Why don't you go to her?" _

  
  
  
  


_ " It's a big no. My disease is contagious and as I've said, it is faraway. Her letters keep me alive yet days like this come truly. " The child expressed in melancholia but with a smile on his lips. Somehow, it softened Lego's heart, he pitied the child, it must have been hard not to see your loved ones. _

  
  
  
  


_ " Ah-! Mr. Devil do you know that time capsule could last for 25 -200 years? " The child uttered after putting back the time capsule to the ground and fix up the hole and hide it properly. _

  
  


_ " I don't know. " _

  
  
  
  


_ " Ah! My grandma told me that although I kinda hesitate to believe but I think its true, this time capsule of mine, I've first stucked this here 3 years ago!" _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " Oh that's long already." _

  
  
  


_ " Yes. But this is my last time checking this here so can you please look at this for me? Can you please visit this sometime when you have time? " _

  
  
  
  
  


_ " What ?!! " _

  
  
  
  


_ " Please mr. Devil! My precious things---- I put them in your care. Thank you and it's nice to meet you. Farewell!!" _

_ The child expressed happily as it immediately ran to escaped, leaving Lego unable to respond even one word. _

(TBC)

**7: MonoXLego - Another Time**

Compiling a lot of document papers in his long desk until it gives him headache------- Mono heaved a sigh as he decided to take a break.

  
  
  
  


" Tiring..."

Being the team leader of the publishing department, he has a lot to take care of, from managing unending documentations since their department is very short on workforce and Rose is his only, the most trusted subordinate.

  
  


By the way, she seems to be out now?

Been working out for a couple of hours already, he heard as the door creaked to open, Mono smiled as he thought it'll be Rose but as he reeled to look, his sight was welcomed by a redhead devil-------Lego, holding a paper slowly approaching him.

  
  
  


Mono didn't utter a word as so as Lego with a calm topazliked eyes throw a paper in a side of his desk,

Scrutinized, Mono realized that Lego seemed to be soaked wet by bit,

  
  
  


Am I imagining it? Is he trembling?... must be from the cold.

This time, it seems that he can't read Lego's calm expression, and he felt as well as something was likely off.

  
  


And so, Mono decided to reach for the folded paper and opened it.

  
  
  


" Oh? This is signed by Rose... but why personally come to hand it to me now? And by the way, where is Ro-----ehh-- why---what are you doing?.."

Mono was surprised as he was not done talking nonchalantly, his chair was turned by Lego to face himself.

  
  


Perplexed, Mono's eyes widened as he look at Lego who's taking off his vest then to his black necktie,

  
  
  


" What do you think are you doing?"

Mono after the surprise deadpanned, he somehow see the gist but don't want to jump into conclusion so he just let Lego to do what he wants until to the part of taking off his upperclothes.

  
  
  
  


" As you see, I'm resigning, isn't that convenient for you? You'll less likely lose a thorn in your head. You need not to monitor a slacker like me anymore. "

Lego blankly explained as he bent to kneel and reach for Mono's pants.

  
  
  


Lego try hard to withstand his own resolve, with slight faltering fingers and he reach to unbuckled the belt then to sliding down the zipper,

" Seriously? I never thought you could be so conceited as this!"

  
  


_Evil angel_ , indeed. Lego nevermind Mono's mocking words although it's adding weigh in his heart. He keep telling his mind that there's no reason to retreat for after this, he'll surely disappear on his own-----disappear freely for good.

"But I wonder~ Will you be able to make it hard? "

Mono nonchalantly expressed as he amusingly watch the struggling in his shame by performing-this-rare-act Lego.

  
  


He rubbed it gently with his own two hands, yet it's still limp. Lego was troubled as from the beginning he doesn't even have experiences of pleasuring a man but only his own self. This is how he usually pleasure himself but why it seems that doesn't the case for Mono.

  
  


The man above him, without his notice is holding his chuckle, he was overly entertained by the expression of Lego. Truthfully, Mono was even surprised as he was slowly and undeniably being stimulated by those innocent hands, he knew that it'll be soon as Lego would actually make him hard yet he knew it'll not be fun enough so,

" Troubled? I see, you're a virgin daring to go out from its closet, I adore that boldness~ " Mono spoke suddenly as using his hand, he reached for Lego's pursed lips and slip his two fingers inside, feeling how sharp are Lego's fangs.

"Nnggh..--- fwuah! W-what are you doing?! " Lego uttered as being more flustered after he avoided Mono's fingers.

" I just checked if you'll not end up hurting my thing in case I let you-----"

" -----What are you saying?!"

Lego hastily interrupted,

Mono simply sighed from the devil's ignorance, now that he's a little aroused he felt like he wanted to go all the way but again, he's hesitating from the determined but trembling devil kneeling before him.

  
  
  


Confused, Lego gazed at Mono's subtle look at him until he was surprised as Mono's both long legs dragged him through his neck closer, he almost bashed his face to the rod he has been rubbing gently for awhile.

  
  


" If you want me to get hard then suck it. "

(TBC)

**8:MonoXLego- Another Time**

Mono can't tear his gaze towards the devil trying its hard to accomodate his hard length through its mouth, the saliva that's slivering in the corners of his mouth as his brows knitted in discomfort looks tantalizing in Mono's eyes. Lego suspend his complaints within his mind, he's hardly breathing sucking the hard rod.

  
  
  


_ My jaw hurts already.. _

  
  
  


Yet with all the determination Lego could muster, he intend to make Mono come just from giving him a mouthful sucking.

  
  
  
  


" Quite bad at this.. but it's pleasing as you're able to slowly tantalize me. If you're this assertive from before, there may be a chance that we have go all the way~ "

Mono expressed as he let Lego have his way below him.

  
  
  
  
  


From the very beginning, he's guilty to the fact that he is 'lightly' harassing Lego in a sense to teach him a lesson from being a slacker and causing trouble for others. He's aware that he had sexually violated Lego but never once he had go all the way for that wasn't his real intentions, moreover he had someone he has been longing for so long and now that he thought carefully about it again, that pent up longing, the desires that he want to show but left undone for that person wasn't by his side--------- all those emotions were diverted without his realization towards someone he has been teasing up til now.

  
  
  
  
  


Lego's innocent expression gave him a surging feeling of naught, of wanting to tease him to see more of his other expressions and undeniably, the times he had spare for the troublemaker devil that he'd always capture and punish------- somehow let him forget that faraway person, may be for a bit of time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknownst to Mono, what he had said gave a hard pang of pain into Lego's heart, making him more pathetically low he didn't even notice the terrific physical changes it showed to him at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  


_ How can you say such thing, when you're yearning for someone all this time... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


As of now, the person that Mono has been yearning for so long, had came back, Mono did realized that his feelings are still there and he's decided to make up, to be with that person once again---------until this moment...

  
  
  
  
  


Mono knew it himself that he shouldn't go with this situation any further or else, it'll cause him regret later, he helplessly gaze down at the tearful and discomfort expression of Lego, surprisingly his lust set aflame indifferently.

And suddenly, Lego's head was grabbed and rammed aggressively, forced to accomodate into his mouth that growing even bigger than before length.

  
  
  
  
  


Lego was horrified, choked from the lenght his cough was suspended he could only release little sound of coughing, he's thwacking and slapping Mono's legs to let go, until then Mono had realized what he had done and quickly let go.

Lego whilst kneeling to the floor coughed hard a little amount of white fluid.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Not a minute had passed as Lego recover while Mono was still dazely contemplating something,

  
  
  
  


" Hey, speak up. "

  
  
  
  
  
  


" W...what are you----"

Mono's question was interrupted by surprise as he was pulled by Lego from his seat to fall flat from his own long table,

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" I had.... prepared ..myself before getting here... so,"

Lego muttered even flustered than before, after he took his clothes off, he climbed and positioned at Mono's crotch.

  
  
  


" N-no, this isn't ---- I've told you. I don't like you... "

  
  
  


Mono probably can't fathom how those blunt words crumbled Lego's heart,

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" I...----I love Baron."

Mono added,

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" B--but I, .... "

Lego stuttered defiantly,

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fragment of dark cracks started to collapsed from Lego's chest, he's trying his best to hold back his tears, to calm his throbbing chest but to no avail.

  
  
  
  
  
  


" But .. I.. l-love you ----NO. I wouldn't have love y..you if you h-hadn't ...you hadn't... made me ..to you

  
  
  


I m-mean, you know that I easily f-fall in love but you, ------you still do things as you please.. you shouldn't have done those if you won't take responsibility! "

Lego burst his feelings at once together with all of himself crumbling gradually to pieces...

  
  
  
  
  
  


And Mono was simply stunned watching Lego so fragile and seemed to breakdown any minute, he doesnt know what to response, his eyes were glued to the ever tearful face of Lego making him felt like the most despicable person in their world.

It gave him the feeling of wanting to comfort and wipe away the painful expression of Lego, a part of him felt indifferent like the feeling of wanting to treasure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" I'm sorry.."

  
  
  
  
  
  


" I hate you! I hate that despite all the mean things you've done to me, I still stupidly fell for you! "

Until something more alarming caught his sight, looking at those falling dark fragments from Lego's chest and forehead part are worse than bleeding blood.

  
  
  
  
  
  


" Lego, what are those falling dark fragments?! "

Mono exclaimed he reached to touch Lego's face but his hand was slapped away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


" Shut it! "

Lego clattered as he get off, gathered his clothes and change into.

He was about to leave but Mono caught up to him, grabbing him for a stop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Wait! "

  
  
  
  
  
  


" I said, back off! "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" But-!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


" You don't need to know this. "

Lego in between tears expressed ghastly, he swayed his hand and proceeded to leave, he's hardly breathing from a cardiac pain.

  
  
  
  
  


" Wait! "

Mono called out again, but he seemed confused on what to say, until Lego opened the door and said his ' farewell' then left for good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mono was stunned as Lego disappeared from his sight,

he knew it well that'll be the last time he will see Lego, he had that absolute feeling so he helplessly found himself sitting back to his chair,

his mind was in turmoil of something he can't figure out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" What was I gonna say ? What is it that I wanted to tell him ...? Shall I gonna say that maybe ...in another life,

  
  


'I could make it up to you...?' "

(TBC) :_;

**9\. MonoxLego- Another Time**

" Lord Vleron! Please let us go back to the Wiltshire's Mansion! Your Highness has been waiting for you. "

Said by the butler in a desperate tone.

The young lord was stubbornly digging the ground under an old Oak Linded Tree.

  
  
  


" Go back on your own. I'm never going back to that Mansion ever again! I'm going to Paris and be with my younger sister Vlereena"

A strong-willed replied by the young lord.

" Young Lord, you know that is impossible. The agreement which stands still must be met. Oh please I beg you to go back to the Wiltshire's Mansion Young Lord!"

The middled aged butler slowly almost hovers to the ground but immediately stopped by Lord Vleron.

  
  
  
  


" No Coleigh. Don't plead to me like that. I'm not making it hard for you. I'm no stubborn you know, I simply swear no more to step my foot nor see that grandiose mansion of the Wiltshire. I'm sorry but I'm never coming back with you. "

Lord Vleron softly expressed as he get back to digging the chest he buried there before.

  
  
  


Lord Vleron Legory Harmsville. Second son of the noble family of Harmsville. The noble family dwelt from the northern part of Scotland. A sudden accident that took through a plane crash, it took the lives of the Young Lord's parents, which left him his elder brother and younger sister. But the eldest son which manages all their businesses embezzled almost all of their riches including their mansion. Everything sunk down but saved with one agreement. An agreement done by the Crown Prince and Eldest son of Harmsville saying that all the debts will be paid by the Crown Prince in exchange for a lifetime companionship of the second son of the Harmsville family, Lord Vleron Legory Harmsville to the Crown Prince Monoriel Williams.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Young Lord, you will have a good life ------"

  
  
  
  


" What are you implying Coleigh?! Do you mean to say that I should agree to be the Crown Prince's plaything? Succumb to all of his childish and impossible demands for the rest of my life?!" Lord Vleron huffed,

  
  
  
  


" No, that is not what I am meaning My Lord. What I mean to say is that you will ...secure a good future to be accepted by the royal family. "

The butler carefully said,

Lord Vleron sighed from frustration, he knew that the butler is just worried for his sake since he's alone now with his younger sister living in the Paris for her eye medication and his elder brother which is nowhere to be found at the moment, a big possibility that he's escaped from his embezzlement crimes.

  
  
  
  


" Coleigh, I'm grateful for your loyalty towards the family but as of now that everything's falling down, I dont think you need still to assist me. I've saved enough and I'm claiming soon the inheritance my parents had left for me, that will at the least manage me to travel to Paris and meet my sister there, I'll start life anew there-------"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Who's traveling?"

An overbearing voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lord Vleron flinched as he turn to see the Crown Prince.

A devious simper was painted in the handsome visage of the Crown Prince.

And before Lord Vleron could utter something, his hand was grasped by both hands of the Crown Prince.

  
  
  
  


" Are you planning to travel the world with me, Lego?"

  
  
  
  
  


" S--SHAMELESS! Let go of my hand! I'm going nowhere with you!"

  
  
  
  
  


" Watch your manners! You are talking to the Crown Prince!"

The head of the escorts of the Crown Prince yelled.

  
  
  
  


" No~ you are wrong Phil, this is his way of showing familiarity to me. My Lego is so adorable~"

The Crown Prince again touch the hand of Lord Vleron.

  
  
  
  


" Don't touch me! I'm not being casual to you and don't call me " Lego"! My name is Legory, Vleron Legory! "

Lord Vleron said then walk away entering the labyrinth garden.

  
  
  
  


" My Lego is adorable isn't he?"

Crown Prince Monoriel expressed while chuckling. He turned to the butler Coleigh,

  
  
  
  
  


" What is he planning now? Will you tell me? "

  
  
  
  
  


" Your Highness, Lord Vleron is planning to go to Paris to start a new life with his sister in there."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Crown Prince's eyes sharpened from confusion and from an almost undetectable sense of annoyance then uttered,

  
  
  


" My, my~ a futile escape attempt~ 

If Lego is starting life anew then that must be with me, all with me alone. "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**\-- FIN --** _


End file.
